Our Chorus
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: We are but a handful of memories and broken love songs... /Second chapter: Safe&Sound
1. Hummingbird Heartbeat

**For: ****LizGilliesFanForever****, one of the best, sweetest reviewers a girl could ask for :) Love you, honey. :heartheartheart:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it would be called **_**Jaded**_**, it would revolve around Jade and there would be so much Bade my fangirling babies' heads would explode.**

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat._

Her older sister had told her about the feeling when she was younger. Little Jadelyn was only nine at the time. Veronica strode into their shared bedroom late one Tuesday night after a date with a cute blonde haired boy. She threw herself on her bed and smiled brighter than anyone had ever seen the fifteen year old smile. Jadelyn came over to sit beside her. "Did you have fun?" The small girl asked curiously, she lied down on her back beside her sister. She was a carbon copy of Veronica, only younger. They had the same dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, porcelain skin and long legs. People often pointed it out when they were seen together in public, some said that if Jadelyn was a little older, they could have been twins. Jadelyn smiled when she heard this, she loved it. Veronica was strong and beautiful, someone wonderful to be compared to. She was the person that most strive to be like. Jadelyn was no different, at nine years old, all she wanted was to be like Veronica.

"Oh, Jadey." She said in that beautiful voice of hers, "It was perfect. He was perfect."  
>Jadelyn smiled and nodded at her sister's happiness.<br>"I think he's The One, Jadey. I really do."

"But how can you tell?" Came a slightly confused Jadelyn. At such a young age, the world of love was unfamiliar territory to her.

"He just gives me that feeling. That... That hummingbird heartbeat." She sighed contentedly.

Jadelyn understoood the metaphor. Veronica loved hummingbirds. They were so small, yet so beautiful. She had compared them to Jadelyn herself once. Jadelyn, having never seen one, wanted to know what they looked like. "They're tiny, but at the same time, they're so intricate and beautiful. Like you, Jadelyn." Came her sister's answer.

Jadelyn loved her sister. Veronica was her best friend, and knew everything about her. She knew her dreams, she knew what she wanted in the future. Veronica was the first to know of Jadelyn's love for theater and performing, one of the very few things they didn't share. It was Veronica that convinced Jadelyn to sing in the school talent show. And it was Veronica that cheered the loudest when Jadelyn won.

When Jadelyn was eleven, Veronica died in a car crash. She was only seventeen, and it wasn't even her fault. Some drunk driver was too wasted to pay attention to the road, as well as the small silver car that tried to jerk away. She died on impact, the driver had rammed directly into the front of her tiny car.

It was at the funeral that Jadelyn met Cat. A friend of a cousin's aunt's sister's neice-in-law. Cat had met Veronica once or twice, but didn't really know her. There were alot of people at the funeral, all of which had some sort of ties to Veronica. There was something about her that drew people in.

Cat was bubbly and cute. That adorable kind of person you just can't help but love. Jadelyn knew she needed a new friend after losing Veronica, but wasn't sure she could handle it. She pushed the brunette away time after time, and time after time, the tiny girl came back with a new story or game to play. Eventually, Jadelyn gave in. For a long time, Cat was the only friend she had.

After Veronica's death, Jadelyn became Jade. She began to withdraw herself from the world and everyone in it. She was quiet and when she did have something to say, it was usually nasty or sarcastic. She kept people away by scaring them. If no one got close, no one could hurt her. No one could leave her with an empty hole in her heart when they left. No one could make her feel all the things she did when Veronica died. Hurt, anger, sadness, loneliness, and even a twinge of betrayal.

**/\**

Cat and Jade auditioned for Hollywood Arts together. Cat shared her love of acting and performing, and was really good. They were fourteen then, and after getting the news that they had been accepted into the marvelous school, they went out shopping to celebrate. In the end, they didn't buy much, but when they saw the hair salon, they knew that was what they needed.

Cat decided on magenta, or as she called it; red velvet cupcake. While Cat was getting her hair dyed, Jade decided she wanted streaks. She picked out several colors and instructed the hair dresser of where to put them. Maybe if Veronica was there with her, she would have picked a more happy color, like Cat. But the streaks fit her new personality. They showed off a darker, tougher Jade.

**/\**

Alot happened when Jade was fourteen. She got accepted into Hollywood Arts, the best performing arts school on the west coast. Her parents got a divorce, her mother remarried withing months and was soon pregnant with a baby boy. She discovered that her father _really_ didn't approve of her choice in schools. But, most important of it all, she met Beck Oliver.

Beck Oliver, with his perfect hair, tan skin and crooked grin. He could have had any girl at that school, but he chose her. He chose to chase her. Unlike the others, she didn't fall at his feet. She didn't fawn all over him. She treated him as just another obnoxious person at that school. Yet, he kept coming back. Every morning when she was at her locker. As much as she hated to admit it at the time, they had developed a routine. She would go to her locker every morning to throw her books in, he would walk up from behind her. She wouldn't acknowledge him and he would say something to the affect of 'will you go out with me?' or 'you look very pretty today.' She would roll her eyes at him and say something like 'buzz off' or 'go die in a hole.' 'If that will make you happy, then okay.' He would respond. Every single time.

He kept coming and she kept pushing him back. She didn't know how much she actually enjoyed his company until one morning, he didn't show. At first, she thought he just didn't come to school that day. But when she walked into Sikowitz's class she saw him sitting in his usual seat, like nothing in the world was bothering him.

After school, she asked him about it.

"I noticed you didn't stop by my locker today. Finally getting tired of being rejected?" She said after she had caught up to him in the hallway.

"Not really tired," He gave her a look. "I just thought I'd listen to you. Give you your space."  
>"Oh." Was all she said. She was a bit taken aback by his response.<p>

They walked in silence for a bit, until they had walked through the front doors of Hollywood Arts. Their houses weren't too far away from the other's, so they fell into step beside each other on the sidewalk. "So," Beck started slowly.

"Yeah?"

"How about tomorrow night? A movie? Your choice"

She knew he expected a no, but on an instictual impulse, she agreed. "Pick me up at six." She said with a wink, making a swift turn into her walkway, leaving him dumbstruck on the sidewalk.

**/\**

Although she would never admit to it, Jade spent two hours picking out an outfit suitable for her 'date' with Beck. She was nervous. She wished she had someone to help her. She wished Veronica was there to tell her what was wrong with one outfit after another and then finally pull out the perfect jeans and shirt from her closet for her. But no, Jade didn't have that. All Jade had was a pregnant mother who was too busy with her new husband to care and a father that wanted nothing whatsoever to do with her.

Eventually, she ran out of clothes to try on and settled for the best of the millions of shirt/pants combos she had tried. She applied her make up, being a little more careful that usual. Before she knew it, the doorbell rang and Beck was standing there on her porch.

He handed her a bouquet of flowers with a nervous smile. Even then he was a gentleman. She let him take her hand in his on the short walk to the cinema, and even squeezed his back once. She was beginning to feel alive again. She hadn't felt this way since Veronica died.

In the end, they watched some idiotic romantic comedy that Jade really wasn't interested in enough to even pay attention. What she did put her focus on, however, was his hand that was still holding hers. And how it just seemed like the natural thing to do when she rested her head on his shoulder half way through the movie. And how the smile on his face when she did so made her smile too.

**/\**

It wasn't until their fifth date that she let him kiss her. It was just a tiny peck on the lips, but it held so much meaning, so much feeling. With her heart pounding so fastly against her chest, Jade finally got what Veronica meant. Beck Oliver gave her that hummingbird heartbeat.

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat_

**a/n: What the hell was that? I know you're all probably thinking the same thing. **

**LizGilliesFanForever****: Kay, hun. This one's for you. I know you said you wanted a longer one, but I'm just not too good at the long ones, and I didn't know how to carry it through several chapters without it dragging on and on, so this happened. If I hadn't already promised you this, I would have kept it for a while longer and worked on it a little bit at a time, but I already should have had this posted long ago, so here ya go, darling. Thank you for requesting this, it definitely was a bit of a challenge for me, since I'm not very good at backstories, but overall I enjoyed writing this. I hope you like it, doll!**

**Everyone: This is my first How-Beck-And-Jade-Met/Started-Dating fic, and while I don't exactly hate this one, I'm not completely pleased with it either. **

**If you guys want, I could do a few more like this, and do just a series of one-shots. Just send me a request and I'll write it! I can't promise when it'll be up, but I will have it up eventually :)**

**Please review!  
>MuchLove<strong>

**KittyCat :***


	2. Safe&Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go..._

"Seriously? That's all you can say? You _did_ let me go. You let me walk out that door, and you didn't come after me. I told you the deal. I gave you every chance to come after me, but you didn't. You left me standing there like a moron, you let me walk away." A tear escaped her right eye and slid down her porcelain cheek. "Three years, Beck. _Three years._ And you threw it away. Did our relationship mean that little to you? Because, let me tell you, it sure as hell meant more to me."

_And all those shadows almost killed your light..._

She had become dark, darker than ever. She buried herself away from the world and everyone in it; Becoming a bit like a hermit crab, or a snail, or turtle. Sinking down into her shell of self-loathing and sadness, sheilding herself from more hurt than she has already experienced. (_No one knew she cried herself to sleep at night, without him there to comfort her, soothe her mind_)

_I remember you said "Don't leave me alone". But all that's dead and gone, in the past, tonight..._

In truth, no it wasn't. Not really. What happened haunted them both, day and night, relentlessly. He never gave her an explanation, because he didn't have one. He didn't know why he didn't walk through the door (_just a simple turn and push, was it really that much of a bother?_). Maybe it was pride, ego, or just stupidity.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down..._

In their dreams, they were back together. Every night, he sweeps her off her feet, a perfectly worded apology comes from his mouth and she thrusts herself into his arms, saying she loves him, too. (_Those three words he never got to hear_)

Every night, she sees him in school, and spontaneously presses her lips to his, right there in the middle of the hallway, for all of Beck's pretty little adorers to see. (_Because, in real life, she's too much of a coward_)

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now..._

Beck, he ignored the girls falling at his feet. (_If he couldn't have Jade, he'd rather be alone_)

Jade, she just shrunk back into her hermit shell and hid. (_It was easier that way. She didn't have to worry about anymore heartbreak_)

_Come morning time, you and I will be safe and sound..._

"You'll get back together eventually". At least that's what Cat kept telling her. What she didn't know was that Andre was telling Beck the same thing. Thier friends had so much faith in their relationship, even when they themselves couldn't see it ever ending without a river of tears.

_Don't you dare look out your window. Darling, everything's on fire..._

It always had been. Jade West's life was always finding some way to come crashing down around her. She was silly for thinking she could have it all, but for a short while, she did. She had the best voice, best talent, best _boyfriend_. Then, little Miss perfect Tori Vega came along. Ruining everything for her. (_At least that's what she told herself. It was never Tori's fault, if anything, she kept them together longer. It wasn't right to blame the poor girl._)

_The war outside our door keeps raging on..._

The world was going on without them. People were dying, babies were being born, couples were getting married, and little children were still falling and scraping their knees. All the while, they were were wallowing in their self pity. Having nothing better to do than sit around and blame themselves. The puffy pink around their eyes became a permanent item in their wardrobe. Beck proved Jade's point correct (_You could look worse if you wanted to_) and became someone even his most loyal of followers moved on from.

_Just close your eyes..._

Stop, count to ten.

_You'll be alright..._

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..10.

_Come morning time..._

This time, he didn't waste a moment.

_You and I will be safe and sound..._

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**a/n: DONE! This is probably my fifteenth attempt at a fic for The Worst Couple. If you didn't get it, the first and last parts are present, and the stuff in the middle is past, explanations and whatnot. Uh huh, I failed. And yes, I know, the ending was stupid. I, personally, think that Beck should have to get down on his knees, grovel and beg for her to take him back after, not only the way he treated her, but the way he made a fool of her. I seriously could have strangled him after that. **

**Kay, I'm going to stop ranting now and let you get back to your lives.**

**Review, send me requests if you have them, yada yada yada. I'm too tired to go on and on about these things right now.**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Cat**

**Oh, and I don't own Victorious. Not even close.**


End file.
